


Sign Me Up

by RSTUVW



Category: One Piece
Genre: Baratie (One Piece), Baratie Arc (One Piece), East Blue Saga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 03:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSTUVW/pseuds/RSTUVW
Summary: Multiple perspective of different scenes at the Baratie.





	1. Chapter 1

"This is a restaurant that welcomes only customers." That's a lie. I thought watching a half starved injured pirate get beat up by Pati "A poor pirate like you I won't give a crumb to." Before beating you up first. I added to myself.

Today was just one of those days... those days where nothing goes your way. Been having a lot of those lately. I thought as I watched Pati pummel this poor man. But today takes the cake, a hole blown in the ship, an annoying marine officer, and now a pirate shows up. I wasn't in the mood for the usual show and was stuck listening to Pati beat this guy up but I figured the less I protested the faster it would end.

When it was finally over I retreated to the kitchen passing the imbecile that shot the cannon that blew the hole in the ship on the way. He was just starring up at me with these big eyes. Probably a simpleton. I thought as I passed him while he starred at me. The doors swung shut behind me and I rolled up my sleeves tuned out everything else and whipped up something for the pirate.

When it was done I took the plate and went out to search for him. I knew that the others usually dumped them out onto the second floor deck. Sure enough I found him there face down on the deck. I put the plate of food next to his head and he turned towards it.

"Here have some of this" I tell him before leaning against the railing, lighting a cigarette, and sliding down to sit on the deck, leaning my back against the railing. The pirate lifts his head as the smell of the rice reaches him.

"Ah!" he sits up and begins scarfing down the food. The next thing I know there are tears running down his face. I look away to give him some privacy but he speaks, barely legibly enough to hear him with his mouth full.

"I don't want to be ashamed but this is the most delicious rice I have ever had. I don't want to be ashamed but I did not think I was going to make it" He sobs. tears mixing with crumbs of food on his face. The look in his eyes is half crazed. It is a look I know all to well. There was a time when I was that hungry. I smile

"It's really delicious right." I murmur laughing to myself. then the sound of an actual laugh reaches my ears, an obnoxious laugh. I look up following the sound to the source and see the boy with the hat leaning on the third floor railing. His head rests on his elbows that are crossed on the railing.

"I've found a good..." I can hear him murmur, but the rest of his words are lost on the wind. Then he announces

"You are really cool. I want you to cook for us." Whose us? I noticed that it does not sound like a wish but more like a congratulations. What an idiot congratulating me when I have not said yes.

"You're almost dead Haha." the little prick laughs looking past me at Gin.

"Hey chef. would you like to join me. Please become my pirate chef."

"WHAT!" He is a pirate? I have never seen a pirate look as stupid, he is not scary at all, no way is he a pirate. This guy is an idiot.

The boy starts telling us about his crew. Only four other people. what kind of pirate crew is that small? He comes down from the third floor to perch in the railing a few feet from me. He looks like a simpleton, talks like a child, but there is something about the way he sits now, the ease in his movement, the balance that he has sitting on the thin railing that oozes something else that I can't quite put my finger on, he moves like a predator and talks like a child.

"So your a pirate? Why did you fire the cannon?"

"It was an accident, caused by self defense." But still an idiot.

"I want to warn you not to do anything stupid here. Zeff used to be a very famous pirate." I tell him.

"What the old man was a pirate" he exclaims excitement dancing in his eyes. Its been a long time since I have met someone who didn't know Zeff. He must not be from around here.

"For the old man the restaurant is his treasure" his eye light up at my words I wonder if they will glow if I say the word pirate flag, or ship, I ponder briefly before continuing.

"Besides every chef here used to be a cold-blooded pirate, and pirates are our major customer."

"No wonder this restaurant is in chaos."

"That is usual some of our guests come to see our chefs fight pirates. That is why all the part time chefs quit."

"That is why I have to work here for a year, anyway," the pirate plowed on "would you like to join me?"

"Sorry I have a reason to stay here." Looking up at him the atmosphere had changed. Instantly the boys face formed a snarl not unlike a jungle cat.

"No I refuse." He growled.

"HUH? What do you mean?"

"I refuse your objection you are a very good chef, so I want you to become a pirate with me." What the hell? How on Earth can someone be this moronic? What the hell does he mean, "I refuse," he does not get a say.

"Hey, Hey would you listen?"

"What is your reason?" he demanded, "tell me." I almost did,

"I don't have to tell you." I said annoyed at this pirate's rudeness.

"But you just told me to listen to you."

"I mean that you should listen to others you little brat! Don't you understand?"

"Don't call me a brat. Or I will beat you up." he snarled his eyes practically glowing with rage.

"Excuse me." Came a voice from the side.

"WHAT!" we both shouted at him. Oh its Gin. I completely forgot about him. I realized, surprised.

"My name is Gin and I work for the Krieg pirates you're a pirate right? What is your goal?"

"My goal is the One Piece. That is why I am heading to the Grand Line." His grin was back on his face.

"You said that you're looking for a chef. I guess you don't have many crew members right?"

"Now I have five people including him." he announced gesturing to me.

"Who told you to count me as a member?"

"You aren't a bad person so I want to warn you not to go to the Grand are still young so don't waste your life there. It is just one part of the ocean." The pirates grin was gone again.

"If you want to become a pirate you can always go to other places

"Really? Why do you know so much about the Grand Line?" It was the first time he seem to be focusing his complete attention on something. So he does not listen that is annoying.

"No I do not know a thing about that place that is why I am so afraid"

"Why is a Krieg pirate such a wimp

"Krieg what?" asked the straw hatted pirate

If he has never even heard of Don Krieg that it is hopeless may as well cut this conversation off now. I got up and Gin followed suit.

"I gotta go now" Gin said and he scaled down to a tiny boat tied to the restaurant and got in.

"Anyway I'll go to the Grand Line." Luffy yelled at him.

"Hahahaha that is up to you I don't have any right to stop you." Gin laughed

"Hey KIDS" Came Zeff's voice I looked back and the plate Gin had been eating from was still out on the deck I quickly threw it overboard.

Luffy looked over his shoulder as well "Its that old man."

We saw Gin off, and scrambled back inside when Zeff yelled

"SANJI, SERVANT. Get to work now."

In the next hour I found out very quickly why Luffy, as he introduced himself, was a pirate. It was simple, he was not good at anything else. He broke every dish that he washed, ate every dish of food he could get his hands on, did not want to do any work and was currently putting boogers in one of the customer's drinks.

Maybe he was trying to out smart Zeff by being such a horrible worker that Zeff would be forced to let him go. I glanced over at him again and corrected myself, there is no way that he has enough brain power to think of that. It was at that moment that my eye caught on the most beautiful treasure I had ever seen. She was sitting across from the moss hair guy laughing. With her red hair, she was magnificent and I found myself drifting towards her. She is sitting with the rest of his crew so I wonder if she is in his crew? If she is a part of the crew then sign me up!


	2. Zeff

Today is just not my day, I almost got blown up by an imbecile, Sanji is acting out more then usual, and now this... I looked back at Krieg has he finished explaining his new found interest in this ship once he realized I was here.

"That's why I need that journal. I am lost because I don't have enough information." Announced Kreig

"Keep on dreaming.. we won't let you have this restaurant." The chefs yelled, making Krieg face tighten in anger.

"Shut up! Haven't you realized the difference between you and me? I've already shown you how strong I am After I get that journal will gather more men and go back too the grande line I will acquire the One Piece, the ultimate treasure and be the greatest pirate of all." Krieg announced.

The room went icy. I doubt many of the others noticed. But my adventures on the Grand Line had run me by some people of true strength and I had not felt something like this in years. It was as if someone had let a predator into the room and it was stalking its prey. You could feel its deadly focus. I looked around. There was: the grinning idiot the hat, Sanji, Gin, the chefs, and the boy's pirate crew. Wait a second my eyes flew back to the straw hat kid, the boy wasn't grinning anymore. Instead his fists were clenched he had attracted the notice of his green haired companion was looking up from his meal. I realized that the moment he spoke, he was emitting the violent presence.

"Wait just a minute! I am the one who will become the greatest pirate! NOT YOU!" he stated hands on hips and starring down Kreig.

"KID!" the chefs gasped.

"Come back here or you'll be kill" Pati yelled at him. The boy had moved in front of Krieg.

"This is the only thing I can't conceded" he announced, smiling confidently,

"I don't have to take them back Because I speak the truth."

"This is not a joke." Krieg clarified menacingly, the kid remained unfazed. Perhaps there was more to him then I thought because he shot back

"I know!" The sound of whispering reached my ears

"Did you here that Krieg said that he couldn't get through the Grand Line. Don't be upset but I don't think we should go there." I turned and looked behind me at the table where two boys sat. His crew if I remember correctly. The one with the long nose muttered to his stoic companion. Krieg noticed as well

"You'd better shut up" the green haired warned as their captain now turned to look at them as well. The swordsman noticed his glance, and turned back to look at the straw hat boy.

"Are you going to fight? Luffy?" he asked causally before throwing one of his three swords the white one over his shoulder and asking "Need some help?" in a way that spoke nothing of lack of confidence in his captain and everything of desire to spill blood.

"You're still here?" the straw hat captain asked surprised that to see them? Why is he so shocked? "No I don't need any help, just sit there" the boy commanded them.

Krieg got over his shock during their short conversation and annoyance turned to laughter.

"Hahahahaha Are they you're crew? Only a bunch of kids?! Hahaha."

"That's not all. I also have two more." the kid said, holding up two fingers. I

"Hey! Hey why are you counting me too?" Sanji protested. It appears this youngster has his eyes set on Sanji. This is good for Sanji. He is a fool for wasting his life here. I thought slightly amused.

Kreig interrupted, apparently having enough. He was never very patient.

"Stop fooling around kid. Because I lacked for information my 5,000 men were destroyed in seven days on that evil sea. Fifty ships gone!" Hah! Krieg does not have the will to conquer that sea. No matter how much information he has, no matter how many men he has, it will destroy him. The chefs were full of disbelief and for the long nose had leaned over to the boy with the green hair and whimpered

"Did you hear that? Fifty ships were destroyed in only a week." At least his crew was not arrogant.

The green haired looked intrigued and stated

"That's so interesting." Good response kid, certainly crazy enough to make it.

"I am not kidding because I hate that. If anyone doesn't believe me I will kill them." Krieg warned.

"Listen I will give everyone a chance, think it over while I am taking this food back to my crew" grabbing the bag of food Sanji had brought. He took one last look around and said

"If you don't want to die here, just go. My crew is eating."

Chefs' faces and the face of the straw hat imbecile told me that they would all be staying. I can't leave the protection of my ship, my dream, up to this servant.

"My goal is just a journal and this ship. If you want to die I'll help you, even though it would cost me some time" then with out sparing a glance for his fallen crew member he was gone. Sanji and I could probably manage to defeat him, I might not make it but Sanji would. I set out prepared to die for my dream anyways. I glanced at Sanji He is too young to die here, despite his own feelings.

After Krieg had left, his crew member began apologizing for his captain, ridiculous, a crew member apologizing for a captain. He should not apologize for things outside his control.

"You don't have to apologize. Do not feel guilty." I interrupted him. The chefs let out a gasp of surprise. They must be surprised, I have always taught them to beat up pirates that came here.

"Everyone here does stuff for their own sake." I told him, gesturing to Sanji lying on the floor. Pati, however, had apparently heard enough.

"Zeff even you are protecting Sanji?!" he yelled incredulously, "why?" his outburst sparked the other chefs to protest as well

"Yeah, This all happened because of Sanji!"

"He wants to destroy your beloved restaurant." HAHAH They really do not understand what is in Sanji's heart. I realized. As if Sanji could ever destroy a restaurant, let alone this one. I sighed, I would have to explain to them.

"So Sanji have you come up with a plan to take Zeff's place?" one chef mocked bitterly. That's it.

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS!" I roared. Silence reined. How do I fix this rift between Sanji and the rest? How can I explain...

"Have you ever known the suffering of being without food or drink in the middle of the sea?"I demanded,

I heard Sanji sigh, but he did not stop me. I tried to make out his expression but his head was tilted down, shielding his eyes. My brief pause had must have given Pati enough time to regain his wits, because he began to speak again.

"Eh? what do you mean?" He asked confused. Then again maybe not. I looked around at the chefs. Confusion radiated out from the sea of faces. Krieg will be back any minute. I do not have time to explain the past, our past. I can't hold them responsible for how Sanji and I feel. I cannot ask them to pay for our dreams.

"I don't have time to talk about the past, if you want to why don't you just get out of here through the back door." I told them. There was silence again, then a murmuring and when I looked around at them, they all were clenching their serving forks and chef knives tightly. Not a single person had taken a step toward the door. Pati was the first to break the silence.

"I will stay here and fight. I won't let him attack our restaurant!" he swore. Then the others joined in as well.

"We don't have anywhere else to go."

Gin looked panicked

"You've already seen how strong Captain Krieg is. You have got to get out of here." He begged, eyes wide with fear.

Sanji spoke again, from the floor where he had landed after Krieg had sent him flying.

"Gin. I must tell you That it is my duty as a chef to give food to starving people." Sanji got up from the floor and sat on one of the empty tables, its occupants having fled long ago, I knew what he would say before he even opened his mouth. We feel the same way.

"But the man who just walked out of here is the pirate who robbed our food. So if I'm going to kill him you have no right to stop me." The look in Sanji's eyes turned deadly, as he warned

"Who ever dares to take this restaurant, even you." He said looking at Gin. "I will kill them. Understand." He asked. I could see that even Gin didn't really understand Sanji's feelings, but he saw that he could not convince him. You won't be alone Sanji. We started this dream together. I swore. I could tell that even the other chefs did not understand Sanji's words.

"You are the one who gave food to him, and now you'll kill him? What's up with you Sanji? Are you out of your mind?" Pati demanded. Nobody here understands Sanji's dream, what drives him. Sanji turned a anger glare Pati's way.

"Bastard chef, won't you mind your own business!" He growled glaring at Pati, the atmosphere grew heated. My poor boy. The intensity was broken by the sound of someone whining. I turned around and saw that the other pirates were still at the table, looking relaxed as ever, well two of them. Why are they still here, this has nothing to do with them. I would have thought that the boy would have taken this chance to escape. He wants to continue on his adventure so badly. Is he just a massive idiot? The source of the whining was the crew member with the long nose. His captain was pointing to Sanji and telling them.

"See? I told you he's a good man right?" He said from his seat on the table, pointing past me. I followed the finger to Sanji. What the hell? What is he talking about. Of all people there is no way this idiot understands what Sanji has been through. So why is he so interested in Sanji?I wondered

The long nose was arguing, no more like begging I corrected myself, with his captain.

"I don't care about him, we'd better get out of here." he whined. Huh it looks like my words did reach someone. But his two companions did not look the least bit bothered by the chefs, Krieg, or by the thought of death. In fact he realized, They seem quite relaxed and like they are enjoying themselves.

The green haired answered long nosed

"Calm down" He reassured "The enemy is a bunch of sick people." This had little effect of the long nose. They seem like quite the characters. Idiots. The serving boy chimed his agreement, slapping long nose on the back.

"Right!" He agreed with a smile. He then looked up at me and I gasped in surprise. When his eyes met mine, I was almost knocked over as I choked on the ferocity, force, and pure strength in them. Holy Shit! I had never felt anything like that before. The kid looked like kid and had the eyes of a monster. Who is this boy. He-he looks like someone who has been to the brink of death and knows what its like to claw your way back. He looks like he knows what its like to go for days with out food or water. . He looks like someone who knows what its like to fight for their dream against all odds. And is fully prepared to fight for it and win or die. I realized. The smiling expression had not changed but the black eyes held what seemed like endless pools of strength. They drew me in made me think that I could leave it up to him and he would defeat Krieg. The kind of strength that allows other to bask in the shade of it. I felt relieved when his frightful gaze moved else where, past me to lock on something behind me.

"Besides." He went on "I have to fight him, if he's that good, it'll be either him of me that will be killed." He said with a smile. I was speechless, as was everyone else. For the second time in less then a minute I found myself asking Who the hell is this kid? This Monkey D. Luffy.


	3. Luffy

I was excited for the fight. I was going to kick this jerk's ass. This Donny Creek guy. Now that the crew was mostly out of the way it was almost my turn.

"I can kill him" came a familiar voice behind him Gin? I realized

Turning round I saw him standing one foot on the old man peg leg's back holding him to the ground and a gun in hand. the old man's wooden leg lay broken and thrown to the side

The old man peg leg. No Gin! What is that bastard doing holding a gun to the old man's head.I thought angrily.

"I will beat him UP!" I roared feeling my rage, gearing me up for a fight.

A hand shot out in front of me. Move that hand or I will tear it off. The beast raged. Wait! I struggled to rein in my fury. He is our nakama.

"Wait!" Sanji said. I waited.

"Let's hear what he has to say." I don't want to listen to him, he is a betrayer.

"If you want him to live, then leave this ship Sanji." Gin yelled. Yes Sanji leave me these two bastards, taking another step toward Gin. A little voice in the back of my mind whispered. He is just worried about Sanji. Look his hand is shaking slightly, and his eyes hold a desperate hope in them. I halted, controlled my heart beat, slowing it to back to a steady rhythm, and forced my self to hold onto my temper. My cook was speaking again.

"Leave this ship! You might as well go to hell." He mocked. My chef is funny. I thought, amused. He reminds me of Ace.

"Why are you so worried old man. You don't have the right to order the chefs to do anything." He pointed out harshly. I tuned out of the conversation and focused more on the enemy again. Now that I was calm I was able to focus on Gin.

Not only are his hands shaking, the lines around his mouth the fact hat he is not putting his weight on the foot holding the chef down. The old man could break free at any time. I was pulled out of my pondering by Sanji. He was speaking about his dream of making food. I will listen, then I will kick Gin's ass! I will listen to his wish and I will protect it. Listen listen. Sanji will say what he must it. Then we will beat these guys up. I will wait...

Waiting is hard...

Kick, punch, Sanji flying. Sanji's blood in the air

Waiting is hard...


	4. Zeff

"Idiot why don't you put that mask on his face? The mask has some sort of antidote" I yelled at Sanji who was scrambling to save his friend, Gin, after he had thrown his mask to the servant boy when Krieg let lose the poison gas.

"After that, take him upstairs so he can breathe freely that is the only way you can help him." Maybe, a voice in the back of my mind whispered, you know better, it said. I kept that to myself. The boy chose his path, now he must live with the consequences.

"Hurry up Pati! Kalone!" Sanji yelled, at the scrambling cooks.

As they carted Gin up to take him upstairs, to my surprise, the servant boy spoke. His voice held more command than he should have any right to have.

"Don't die Gin." He ordered. There is something different about his kid now... I puzzled.

"Nothing is going to work. He can't survive more than an hour" Jeered Krieg from his floating platform. The boy expression was unchanged. You would think he almost looked calm standing there, but as I looked into his eyes, there was fire. I shivered. He's lost his hat and his apron, and I realized, with out the hat he looks a lot older and scarier then when we first met. If I didn't know better I would say that the hat is the only thing that covers the intensity of the kid. I watched as he completely ignored the iron pirate.

"Don't let that kind of person kill you" He commanded once again, completely focused on the pirate underling.

"No matter what you have to survive understand. I will take care of him" He promised. Gin stared wide eyed at the my serving boy before coughing.

"D-Don't...you... C..C..an't...Defeat him" clinging to the rubber kid's arm with what appeared to be the rest of his strength.

"Are you out of your mind!" Sanji yelled at the boy captain. As Gin's finger were gently pried off by rubber ones and the young rubber boy finally turned to face Krieg.

"If you walk straight to him you will be in his trap. You will die" Sanji shouted, looking to me for support. You know better then to try to stop him, came that voice again. I sighed Its no use Sanji, to men like him it doesn't matter what you say or how dangerous it is. His mind is made. He is the captain of the swordsman, that says enough.  
As if on cue,

"I will never die!" The boy vowed shaking lose from Sanji's grip as well. I rest my case.

"Hey." He called to Kreig "Just shoot me if you dare." I couldn't hear Krieg's response because it was overshadowed by Sanji's voice

"Damn it go ahead and get yourself killed!" Sanji cursed as if he didn't care, but I saw that his eyes never left the serving boy captain. Kreig told the boy.

"This sea will be your worst nightmare when you come directly to me you will comet o your death. This porch will be your grave."

"My grave?" The boy contemplated curiously as if he could not see how it were possible. He is going to use the bomb again I realized as Kreig raised his shield... There was a explosion that rocked the ship. I realized, Krieg launched stakes out of his shield at the boy who was charging across the floating mast onto toward the deck. I saw that there were two stakes, one lodged in his side and one in his shoulder.

"He's been hit" Sanji gasped. Yet the serving boy ran even faster, pulling the stake out of his side. then he did a flip and launched into a move. I had seen and been in a lot of fights in my time, I liked to think of myself as a pretty strong pirate. But the agility and speed that this...boy moved seemed so... like he had been fighting since the day he was born, like it was a way of life. And yet if you had asked me an hour ago that the servant was capable of this I would have laughed. A boy who who acts like a child except when he is fighting like a monster. As the boys body twisted he flung back his fist, using his rubber power. Krieg ducked behind his shield.

"You want to use that to hide yourself." The boy mocked.

"Try to punch this!" Krieg shot back. Before hundreds of spikes covered his armor like a cloak made from porcupines.

"That's unfair, his robe is covered with thorns" Sanji groaned.

"He's going to punch that thing" The chefs cried. The monkey boy didn't look fazed.

"Gomu Gomu No Bullet!" He screamed as he fired his fist a quick as lightening across the remain few feet to Kreig. As his fist hit the cloak, the boy's blood sprayed. However, that was overshadowed by the blood that shot from Krieg's mouth as the impact landed on his face. The spike armor failed to protect Kreig from the blow and he went flying backwards. sliding on his face. His crew was thunderstruck.

"He punched right through the thorns!"

The chefs were over joyed "He's been hit" They cheered." Sanji was snorting

"What a careless person." I heard him scoff, but I could see the relief on his face. He cares about this boy in a way I have not seen him care about anyone else in a long time. Should I let him take you with him Sanji? I knew the boy wanted to make Sanji a part of his crew, had heard him asking.

The boy seemed unbothered by his ruined hand, and declared

"I am over here now you said that this was my grave is it you grave or mine? I think its yours."

He pulled the other stake out of his shoulder gripping it in his bloody fist, and grinning from ear to ear like a maniac. The grin sent chills down my spine and I rose to my feet with difficulty due to that idiot, Gin, trying to get Sanji to leave and ripping out my leg. I grabbed a crutch that one of the chefs brought over from inside. . I don't want to be sitting with all this aggression going on. The predator was back. Trying to reconcile the idiot who had been in my room earlier and this monster before me was impossible.

"These stakes and that thorn robe will not hurt me! I will not die here." I heard Sanji's exclamation "He's unbelievable" There is a mind if he looks inside he know that he could follow.

"Take a close look at him Sanji" Doesn't mean he won't need a little help.

"It's hard to find someone like that, someone who won't give up until death."

""Won't give up till death" Sanji looked shocked.

"He's a very dangerous man to fight This fight will end with winning or losing I really like those kind of men. " I told him. I could feel the smile on my face.

In the water "Don't be stupid that kid was lucky don't worry." Cheered the pirates.

"If you don't die here and this is not your grave. Then whose is it!" Came Kreig's gravely voice. He was standing up towering over the boy. The boy when flying seconds later, when Kreig punched him with the shield. but the boy's foot came hurtling back toward Kreig's face and sent him flying.

"It is yours" The boy pulled out some kind of staff and merged his spear and shield to create a spear. Kreig landed on his back this time as the boy twisted his body like a cat and landed on his feet. The crew and the chefs were clearly stunned. I knew it was going to be an even fight. Krieg won't find this boy such easy prey.

"What's happening" came the slightly panicked voices of the crew

"I have never seen anyone hit captain Krieg before."

"No one can compare to him." declared one crew member but to my ears it sounded more like a prayer

"Who is that kid." Came the whispers from the chefs behind me. I looked back at them and my eyes caught on Sanji who just sat in amazement. Wood creaked and I whipped around again. Krieg was getting up again, the shield was gone and a spear was in its place. My eyes caught on a sparkle at the top. A huge metal blade jutted out from the top of the spear. Krieg slashed the spear at the boy. He missed but the platform exploded a part, leaving the servant scrambling up the mast to find dry ground. What the Hell?! What is that thing.

"Kid who can't swim lets see if you can survive now." challenged Krieg.

"Unlike those small lances which you can still live after being hit with two or three, with this spear you can die in one hit." He swung the spear/ It hit the mast and exploded the boy went flying. But he used his rubber abilities to grab hold of another piece of floating ship, and anchor him self to it. He was straightening when his knees collapsed again, Krieg noticed as well.

"It's not good for him to fight any longer because he has lost too much blood." Sanji cried. The boy appeared to be studying his surroundings with a grim expression on his face.

"Nothing is going to work" taunted Krieg. He is at the disadvantage now, more open water for him to drown in. Krieg struck again but the kid ducked and twisted out of the way. The spear whistled through the air again but again missed its target, the kid stumbling backward to avoid it.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa!"

"Die" Krieg hissed striking again, but the boy jumped into the air again but this time metal captain was ready for him and quickly switched directions to meet him but there was no scream of pain and Krieg's spear swung harmlessly through the air.

Then I realized that he had grabbed the spear itself and hung on. This boy sure was daring.

"That was close he said" Cheeky and clever. This enraged Krieg further.

"Scum you don't deserve to live." He gathered his strength, muscles bulging and slammed the spear down into the ground. But the kid realized what was happening and let go just in time to avoid being smashed.

Krieg, quick to realize the change in weight of the spear whipped around to face him and stabbed his spear towards the young man. The kid had no chance of avoiding it, hovering in mid air and it looked like it was going to stab right through him. My fists tightened at my uselessness. The explosion was deafening as it was surprising. Sanji screamed

"SERVANT!" the boy was smoking as he fell to the deck

"It's not over yet!" growled Krieg as he stalked over to where he had landed. Is he even still alive?

I heard a whisper like a leaf in the wind but carrying the strength of steel. Sanji grabbed my sleeve

"I'm not giving up yet." he vowed rising to it up. Krieg said one blow supposed to kill him... how has he survived with all his injuries and still fighting. Krieg hit him again and another explosion rocked the Bartie.

"Heh Heh do you realize now that I am the strongest person?" Hah! Kreig this kid has not fallen even after getting hit twice.

"Servant" Sanji cried The chefs were cursing and crying for the boy, as he flew through the air. Movement caught my eye...the boy's foot swung forward. And then he was on his feet again. Just in time to watch as the tip of Kreig's spear break off. Kreig was horrified.

"What is this?! My weapon! What did you do?"

"I hit it five times! You'd better be prepared" The boy called smugly. "As long as I stay in this wide area I can beat you." how is the boy this good at fighting but still an idiot.

"What?"

"Since I destroyed the blade. Its just become a bomb on a stick" The kid grinned, smoke curling up from his body.

"The power has decreases by half." he stood as if he had not sustained any injuries.

"Is that so?" Kireg mused. His crew was in a frenzy.

"We are in trouble!"

"That means that kid is good" The chefs realized. More then good.

"This bomb with a stick has enough power to crush you to pieces. By the way you've injured so greatly that I think another two hits by this bomb and you will stop bragging" he boosted

"I didn't brag" the boy said bluntly. There was a gasp to my left and I looked at Sanji who eyes were glued to the battle as he choked

"Like he said if that servant is hit by that spear two...no one more time he will die! There is no way he can win with that fully armed person!" I put my hand on his shoulder and for the first time he tore his eyes away from the scene in front of him to look up at me.

"Even though he has those weapons, he may no be able to defeat the one spear that kid has...In a pirate fight you can either die or survive. The person who worries about death even for a second can be crushed." I told him, seriously Sanji looked very confused.

"What are you saying?" He demanded

"At least that kid is not afraid of dying" I pointed out judging by the grin on his face.

"The weapon for surviving or the instinct to never worry about dying" Some how this, boy had it.

"Instinct?" Sanji asked still confused. We were interrupted by Kreig yelling.

"Remember this! The person who goes against Don Krieg is the person whose already dead"

"Whose going to die?" The boy asked sticking his tongue out at Krieg

"You can't hit me" he declared before, like a monkey, swinging up to the mast" Krieg swung after he boy Luffy broke off part of the mast and flung it from midair down at Krieg like a spear

"Eat this!" the boy shouted

"Dumb ass!" a gun appeared from his armor

"Look at this" A a burst of flame shot from the opening, a flame thrower.

"Flamethrower how many weapons does this guy have?"

"Gomu Gomu no machine gun punch" a volley of fists rained down on Kreig who was laughing.

"That's not going to work Nothing can destroy this armor" he huffed

The kid landed on his feet and, faster then mine and apparently Krieg's eyes could follow, he was hair's distance away from Krieg Where does he have the speed and ability from? I thought bewildered. I saw what Kireg realized too late what was heading for him.

"Bullet" right in the center, but it had the opposite effect the boy shuttered as his wounds strained.

"GAHHH!" he screeched

"WORTHLESS!" Kreig slammed the boy back

"What a waste of time that monkey's punch can't destroy this armor!"

Kreig was yelling again about his power and strength. But I couldn't look away from the kid. Come on servant. But Krieg was tensing to strike with the bomb, his crew jeering at the boy who was gasping for air and strength.

"Only the strong survive!" Krieg roared. His words struck something in the boy because he suddenly lunged at the other captain.

"So I will survive" he assured. Everything happened in a flash the boy's arm reaching out,

Sanji's yell "Are you crazy don't get close to him-" Drowned out by Krieg mocking

"It's not going to work I already know what your going to do-" the boy's bellow,

"BAAZZOOKKAA!" as his fist slammed into Krieg with a force so hard he lost his grip on his spear and went flying back. I had to pick my jaw up from the floor. How on Earth can he still throw punches like that at this stage. Yet... Kireg was getting up It is not enough.. I thought hopelessly. As the sound of the asshole's laughter rang in my ears

" is going to work! Finally your power does have a limit. But I did" I couldn't pay attention to the conversation anymore as my eyes were on the flying bomb that Kreig has lost his grip on, it was falling back to the earth." He does not stand a chance. NO! The scene exploded, my restaurant rocked on the waves of the. All I could here was the screamed of the cooks, Sanji screaming, I have not heard it in years.

"SERVANT." I looked around my eyes stinging in the smoke, coughing I pulled my shirt up to cover my mouth. It was hard to see in all the smoke, then I heard it

"GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA!" YES! HE'S alive! Sanji yelled point up ward and I saw it the glinting gold of Krieg's armor, except it was glinting in many places

He did, the idiot did IT! The armor's is broken! The smoke began to clear away enough that I could make out the grin on the boy's face as he and the other captain fell back towards the ocean...Shit the ocean there is no deck any more the explosion got rid of that. The fight wasn't over, Krieg caught the kid in a iron net. He's planing on drowning him! I realized. Kreig was yelling triumphantly again.

But the boy merely stretched his limbs out and away from the net declaring

"As long as my arms and legs are free I'll still be able to defeat you." He began twisting his legs together around the net. I was looking at Sanji who was starring at complete disbelief at the situation.

"Why doesn't he give up?" I asked Sanji

"EH?" He demanded not looking away.

"That is what you are thinking right?" He fights his enemies without thinking about any consequences even though he is fighting Don Kireg The greatest pirate in East Blue.

"Hey!" Kreig called to his crew below, "Do something!" 'The greatest pirate ever' calling for help, the invincible Don Krieg can not defeat this boy. He has been caught in his own trap. I thought, oddly proud of the servant I hardly knew. Sanji lept forward kicking the weapons out of the crew's raised hands.

"Stop that! Don't you dare get involved" he growled.

My servant was now spinning Krieg as he angled his body and stretched legs to get the maximum force, his own body just inches from the water.

"Gomu Gomu no Hammer" he screamed and smashed Kreig into the deck his crew screamed, the chefs cheered and Sanji jumped into the water. As the boy sank below the surface.

"Hey Don't die" hissed Sanji desperately, as he pulled the kid moments later back onto he the deck of the restaurant like he had been doing it for years. At that moment I saw what Sanji could be if he went with him, if he joined this man on his insane quest. He had never fit in here, his determination, his will. But here even his own will has been blown out of the water, he has been shown someone whose strength and will rage in every fiber of his being. He must go with him, he belongs to this crew now.


End file.
